This invention generally relates to methods and apparatuses for orientating fastening elements, and more specifically relates to a receptacle having a pocket formed by a plurality of jaws.
In some installation systems, an automatic tool, such as a pulling head, installs fastener elements, such as inserts, in an automated process. One type of insert which is typically installed using a pulling head is illustrated in FIG. 1. As shown, the insert 10 includes an internal throughbore 12 and an external surface 14 which includes a hexagon-shaped (hereinafter “hex-shaped”) portion 16 and a round portion 18. A flange 20 is proximate the hex-shaped portion 16. At least a portion of the throughbore 12 is threaded (portion 22 as identified in FIG. 1), proximate the end 24 which is opposite the flange 20. Once the insert 10 is installed in an aperture 11 in a workpiece 13, a threaded fastener is threadable into the insert 10. FIG. 2 illustrates an insert aligned with a corresponding aperture 11 in a workpiece 13, and FIG. 3 illustrates the insert 10 fully installed in the aperture 11 in the workpiece 13.
To install the insert 10, a threaded shaft of the pulling head is inserted into the throughbore 12 at the end 26 of the insert, and is threaded into the threaded portion 22 of the throughbore 12 of the insert 10. Then, the insert 10 is inserted into a workpiece 13 such that the hex-shaped portion 16 of the insert 10 is disposed in a corresponding hex-shaped aperture 11. Once the hex-shaped portion 16 is so positioned, the threaded shaft of the pulling head is actuated to pull up on the threaded portion of the insert, thereby deforming and installing the insert 10 in the workpiece 13. Finally, the threaded shaft of the pulling head is rotated in the opposite direction, thereby causing the pulling head to withdraw from the internal threaded portion 22 of the insert 10. Once fully installed, the insert 10 looks as shown in FIG. 3.
A problem in the art is the difficulty in properly orientating the hex-shaped portion 16 of the insert 10 in relation to a corresponding hex-shaped aperture 11, as shown in FIG. 2. Specifically, oftentimes when the hex-shaped portion 16 of the insert 10 is presented to a corresponding hex-shaped aperture 11 as shown in FIG. 2 (such as in a workpiece or in a device which receives the insert before being engaged by the pulling head and installed in a workpiece), the apexes of the hex-shaped portion 16 of the insert 10 are not properly aligned with apexes of the hex-shaped aperture 11. Currently in the industry, when this happens, the threaded shaft of the pulling head is rotated while the insert is threaded onto the threaded shaft and the insert is engaged or pressed against the work piece at the location of the hex-shaped aperture. Eventually, the rotation of the threaded shaft of the pulling head causes the hex-shaped insert to rotate to a position such that the apexes of hex-shaped portion of the insert become aligned with the hex-shaped aperture, at which time the hex-shaped portion of the insert will enter into the aperture. Thereafter, the insert is deformed and mounted as described above.
This procedure is unreliable and undesirable. The excessive pushing force which is applied to the insert creates reaction forces that often result in other failures, misalignments and possible damage to the surfaces adjacent to the hex-shaped aperture 11. Additionally, the pushing force causes an excessive load to be applied to both the part (i.e., workpiece or a device which receives the insert before being engaged by the pulling head and installed in a workpiece) and the automation equipment (i.e., the pulling head, etc.). Further, the procedure causes excessive wear. Still further, the procedure results in excessive errors due to the insert not being able to be properly orientated (i.e., not falling in the aperture) after several attempts.